1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic data storage devices, and more particularly to a method for adjusting a programming/erasing time in a memory system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional memory system, its programming/erasing time is generally defined by experimental results of the specific memory cell, and is generally fixed throughout the entire life of the memory system. There is no way to adjust the programming/erasing time quickly and conveniently for an existing memory system or even for a new memory system. Thus, to re-produce a new product with a new programming/erasing time, the only way is to tape-out and change new mask.
When a memory unit (device) is a memory system has been used for a certain period of time, its physical performance is generally decreasing with time, so that it is quite often that the original programming/erasing time of the system is not sufficient for data to be read from or written into the memory unit successfully, and thus the memory system is considered as failure. However, the memory system considered as failure may still be operable if its programming/erasing time can be increased for allowing the data to be read from or written into the memory unit successfully. It is particularly important for a user who needs to keep his memory system for a longer period of time.
On the other hand, for a memory system of RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification), the voltage applied thereto is decreasing with the distance between a user and the memory system of RFID. With a longer distance, the voltage applied to the memory system of RFID wirelessly becomes smaller, and thus more programming/erasing time is required for the data to be read or written from/into a RFID memory unit of the system successfully. Thus, the fixed programming/erasing time in the conventional memory system cannot satisfy the requirement of the RFID memory system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for adjusting a programming/erasing time in a memory system so as to overcome the inconvenient design and disadvantages of the conventional memory unit, and to meet the requirement of the RFID memory unit.